Por eso Luchamos
by zathura8
Summary: Es tiempo de empezar a vivir la vida que siempre imaginamos, Por que incluso hasta en los días oscuros , nuestro fuego arderá por siempre... / Este fic participa en el reto temática de Julio del foro "Días Oscuros"


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

**aviso:_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Días Oscuros" del foro Días Oscuros._**

* * *

**Por eso luchamos **

Fue una tarde oscura , cuando el padre de cora le dijo que su madre murió, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar y un silencio tan frío como el invierno , inundó la habitación.

Su padre nunca supo demostrar sus sentimientos, la quería pero nunca le repetía cuanto la amaba, ahora sin su madre este mundo parecía aún más lúgubre y solitario. El hombre salió de esa pequeña habitación dejándola con el corazón roto, pero qué más podría hacer, le dolía mucho pero necesitaba ser fuerte, todos tenían que serlo, en especial ella

Momentos difíciles se acercan y hay que luchar, no hay tiempo para los sentimientos, porque esta no es la vida que quieren vivir, bajo el dominio de el capitolio, estos no son los sueños que alguna vez pensaron , se harían realidad.

-::-

Pasaron 5 años y nada a cambiado, esta empeorando y la vida que en un tiempo fue buena se esfumo , solo quedan los buenos recuerdos. Nadie lo dice, todos bajan sus cabezas y temen mirar a los ojos,los días se han vuelto grises y la muerte es una palabra tan común como el miedo que invade a todos los distritos.

Si tan solo alguien se atreviera a levantar la voz, todo esto terminara, ya no existiría la injusticia ni el hambre, muertes innecesarias, eso era lo que pensaba cora, solo eso, pensaba en algo grande porque nunca podría decirlo, no enfrente de sus compañeros, del alcalde o de algún pacificador, le cortarian la cabeza .

Pero … si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirlo, tal vez esto acabaría.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunto su padre, atravesando la habitación, acaba de llegar de su trabajo y como siempre encontraba a su hija viendo por la ventana , soñando despierta.

-no lo se - Cora no podía despegar su mirada de la nieve blanca, ademas la relacion que llevaba con su padre no había mejorado con el tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo y de repente ella se encontraba sola , todos los días en esa enorme casa- en nada

Una vez , hace mucho tiempo, sus abuelos eran dueños de la aldea, se podría decir que eran amigos cercanos del presidente de Panem, pero la ambición era más fuerte que la lealtad , hoy en dia solo queda una mansión enorme que alguna vez fue hermosa, un palacio real , en un distrito donde abunda la riqueza, todo acabo, su padre está al mando de la fábrica y sigue siendo un hombre importante, pero de nada les sirve ya que no le pagan lo que merece, al igual que todos en el distrito 13 , Cora esta muerta de hambre.

-::-

Hay toque de queda para todos sin excepción alguna, quería dar una larga caminata y regresar antes de las 8 , la chica de cabello grisáceo salió de su casa, caminaba por las calles arrastrando sus pies en la nieve, no podía pasar desapercibida, que extraña, una niña con cabello gris, lo cierto es que lo heredó de su madre, no es un color feo, al contrario son como finas hebras de plata que brillaban con el sol , un día estuvo a punto de cortar su larga cabellera y venderla, pero nadie tenía dinero para comprarla… qué caso tenía.

De repente toda la gente empezó a correr, se dirigen a la plaza, siguió a la multitud, estaban cerca de la panadería, un pequeño trato de robar una hogaza de pan y los pacificadores perdieron el control, ¿ hasta esto hemos llegado? se preguntó cora ¿ podrían matar a un pequeño solo por tener hambre?.

Algunos hombres protestaron, las señoras lloraban, pronto todos estaban gritando y empujándose, pero solo hubo alguien que se acercó al niño.

El sonido de un disparo se oyó en todo el distrito, el pacificador responsable fue directo hasta donde estaba el pequeño ladrón, con el arma apuntando su cabeza, un joven valiente se paró justo enfrente de él ,a tan solo milímetros de su pecho, un grito llamó la atención de todos , era el alcalde.

-Todos! vayan a sus hogares… AHORA!- nadie se movió , todos seguían en sus lugares esperando que algo mas ocurriera.

-Pero señor, este niño acaba de cometer un delito!- grito furioso el Agente de paz

-ahora no, vayan a sus casas o si no habrá serias consecuencias - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de tanta gente.

Todos se iban a sus casas, todos menos cora, lo pensó muy bien y fue directo hasta donde estaba el niño, que no dudo en correr y dejar atrás al valiente que lo defendió.

-Piensas que soy un estúpido- le dijo el chico a cora, caminando a su lado

- no- empezó a seguirlo, no sabia a donde, pero queria saber su nombre

Le sonrió, esa chica no era muy amigable, pero algo en su mirada le decia que queria saber de él.

-me llamo Dereck, mi padre es alcalde- seguian moviendose hacia un lugar desconocido , ni él ni cora sabían por donde iban, el viento invernal los guiaba sin sentido- ¿como te llamas? chica rara

- Cora - pequeños copos empezaban a caer del cielo, el reloj estaba por marcar las 8, tenia que irse- así que eso es, pensé que eras alguien valiente, pero solo eres el hijo del alcalde

-¿crees que soy valiente?- soltó una larga risa, llegaron a su destino , la casa de cora.

La chica de cabellos plateados sonrió , sus finas pestañas estaban cubiertas de copos blancos , no había ninguna estrella, la nieve cubría todas partes de este pequeño mundo, el pequeño mundo imperfecto de Cora.

Sonreía porque sabía que él sería su amigo, su único amigo hasta ahora…

-::-

El tiempo pasó y las cosas estaban peor que nunca, Cora y Derek se hicieron amigos y siempre estaban juntos.

Ella sabía muy bien que algo se estaba acercando y Derek lo sabía, no decía ni una palabra al respecto, pero no solo era el, era todo el mundo. Había un ambiente tan pesado en el distrito 13 y en todo panem , todos gritaban, todos querían ser escuchados, algo mejor … pensaban.

Fue una noche cuando Cora supo que muy pronto habría una guerra, por lo menos una revolución, los distritos se levantaban del suelo y protestaban en contra del capitolio. El padre de cora junto con el alcalde y varios habitantes del distrito se reunían en la mansión, se organizaban y discutían, lo que querían todos era una revolución .

Empezaban a guardar armas y bombas, contaban con tecnología casi a la par del capitolio, esto esta pasando y es ahora, el fuego de la revolución empezó a calentar a todos.

Y todos querían ser héroes, valientes , querían ganar su libertad.

-::-

Todos los jóvenes mayores de 15 años, deben en listarse y pelear por su distrito, su libertad.

Era un desastre, el capitolio respondió a las amenazas de los rebeldes, mandaron soldados y mataron a los que se oponen a ir a la cárcel, en el distrito había un enorme campo de energía, no dejaban pasar a nadie sin identificarse, reclutaban a jóvenes que deseaban pelear y a los que se oponen los echaban y los dejaban a merced del capitolio.

Los entrenaban para matar, para ir a pelear, tramaban sabotear las oficinas de control del capitolio, todo tenía que estar listo para una fecha exacta, todos los rebeldes tenían tatuado en su antebrazo el número 13 y saben la contraseña que usaban entre ellos, no podían permitirse ningún error, era de vida o muerte. Nadie quería morir…

-te vez cansada- dijo Derek tomando un lugar para descansar

-lo estoy- cora no era de muchas palabras, pero se formó un lazo tan fuerte con el chico valiente, que no importaba cuántas sílabas pronunciaba, el siempre sabia que es lo que pensaba.

-¿y de que lo estas?- la pregunta era muy estúpida, pensó cora, pero había tantas cosas de que estar cansada, de los duros entrenamientos, del hambre que tenía, de la estúpida revolución.

-de todo- se paró del suelo para seguir con su entrenamiento, su padre se sentía tan orgulloso de ella, pero temía tanto que muriera, aunque claro, nunca se lo dijo…

-::-

Cuando estas asustada, pero lo sigues haciendo ¿eres valiente?

Era de noche y Cora fue llamada junto con sus compañeros de equipo, hoy a al marcar las 12 entrarían al capitolio.

-Hoy están aquí por una causa común- anunció el alcalde junto con los comandantes y personas que se encargaban de que la revolución se diera a cabo, entre ellos el padre de cora- esta noche irán a recabar información, es la única arma que podremos usar en contra de la tiranía del capitolio.

El silencio aterraba a todos los jovenes, podrian morir y esta era la última vez que verían las estrellas brillar en el cielo.

-Todos ustedes son una parte importante de esta revolución, son la fuerza y el fuego, hoy serán sombras que recorren las calles con sigilo y valentía , llenaran de orgullo a esta nación , POR LA LIBERTAD DE PANEM !

Y uno por uno subía al aerodeslizador , llenos de esperanza , querían ver un nuevo mañana, tenían que vivir.

El corazón de Cora latía con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre, la tristeza que le dio al dejar a su padre, tenía que verlo de nuevo.

-Cora… aqui estoy- oyó la voz de su amigo, no podía respirar , el viento despeinaba su cabello y todo estaba oscuro, no podían llamar la atención- tranquila…

Suspiro con pesadez , tardarian en llegar , pero al hacerlo tenían que ser rápidos …

-te lo prometo- dijo derek, en algún momento tendrían que separarse y luchar por sus vidas - me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré ...

-::-

Todo salio segun lo planeado, en algún momento el capitolio iba a caer, todos gritaron eufóricos

la mañana en que los jóvenes volvieron justo cuando el sol salió, muchos quedaron en medio del camino y pocos volvieron.

Cora pudo volver a ver a su padre, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, tambien se volvio a encontrar con Derek y supo que aparte de ser valiente sabe cumplir sus promesas

-::-

Cosa inimaginables , el capitolio utilizaba a los prisioneros y hacían pruebas con ellos, todos lo animales que atemorizaban a los distritos eran mutaciones creadas por personas.

Ahora lo sabían , ¿pero que podrían hacer?

-::-

El capitolio quiere negociar con los rebeldes, tratan de frenar los ataques , al ser el distrito una industria nuclear, era muy peligroso tenerlos como enemigos.

Pero nadie cedía y así se convirtieron en 2 años de larga lucha, Cora tuvo que seguir al frente de la lucha,

con heridas de guerra, su corazón que una vez fue de piedra, ahora es irrompible …

-sigues soñando despierta?- le dijo su amigo, llegando a su lado, sentándose en el suelo árido cubierto de polvo negro

-que puedo soñar- su voz era aun mas fria de lo acostumbrado, se estaba volviendo un robot- derek…¿esto esta bien?

La miró con sus ojos grises, tan transparentes como el agua, cualquiera podría ver su alma a través de esos hermosos ojos que cora tanto amaba, podía ver su tristeza , su padre había muerto …

-no lo sé, ninguna guerra hace bien, pero…- el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, como los ojos de Derek y el cabello de Cora- esto no es vida, tenemos derecho a algo mejor cora…

Tal vez las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero no sabían que alrededor de ellos había alguien que vigilaba y oía cada palabra que decían

-::-

Los espiaban, de pronto el capitolio sabía cada uno de los movimientos de los rebeldes, empezaron a bombardear los distritos, tenían que encontrar la falla en el sistema, muy pronto estarían muertos si no encontraban al traidor que los delataba.

-tu padre estaba furioso- dijo en un susurro su amigo, estaban en el cobertizo de la chica, ahora se debían de cuidar mucho más, la paredes tienen oídos- tienen que encontrar al culpable

-qué es lo que haremos- dijo seriamente cora, más de lo normal

-cálmate, estaremos bien-dijo acercándose a ella, tratando de calmarla

-No ! no lo estaremos, esto es una guerra y personas están muriendo!-grito, sus nervios estaban de punta y ya no podia mas, el hambre y el cansancio estaban cobrando factura- esta tampoco es la vida que queremos ¿ no lo entiendes?

-y qué quieres que haga, mi padre murió no eres la unica que sufre- miro a través de la ventana ,al cielo, no quería enojarse con ella, era lo único que tenía en este mundo, no quería gritarle-lo se … perdiste a tu madre, yo tambien… estas herida, lo se!

-no , no lo entiendes!- estaban gritando, solo se oían los ecos de sus voces, pronto se olvidaron de que los estaban vigilando- Vamos a morir! NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

-CALLATE!- tuvo que gritarle, tenía que reaccionar, la abrazo tan fuerte y cora trataba de respirar , se aferraba a él con sus manos pálidas- cálmate…

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de cora, no quería morir, no era justo… le estaban arrebatando su vida. La obligaron a lucha y ahora están perdiendo, estaba desperdiciando su vida , le quitaban la oportunidad de tener una vida con Derek , eso era lo que más le dolía.

-te lo prometo … cora tu viviras, te convertirás en adulto y seras aburrida y amargada, como siempre lo has sido , te darás cuenta de lo valiente que eres, encontraras alguien que te amé- este momento , en sus brazos todo era posible y él seguía diciendo cosas tan lindas, como no amarlo- tienes mucho que vivir, creeme…

En medio de las oscuridad, una noche muy oscura sin estrellas en el cielo, Cora por fin se dio cuenta, que a su lado todo era posible y que por amor …

Todo era posible …

-::-

A veces nunca sabes el valor de un momento hasta que se vuelve un recuerdo…

Por fin descubrieron que eran mutos, pájaros de color negro que escuchaban los planes para bombardear el capitolio y llevan la información hasta sus creadores, ahora lo sabían.

Las únicas armas que tenían ahora , era la información falsa e invadir territorio, el capitolio tenía que caer y Derek junto con su escuadrón partieron para atacar.

-::-

Y llegaron a un punto muerto, querían seguir con la rebelión pero no tenían suficientes armas , hombres y mucho menos comida, el distrito trece estaba con las manos atadas, ya nadie quería escuchar, estaban furiosos, pero tenían que ser inteligentes.

El presidente de Panem fijó un acuerdo , tenían hasta la medianoche para aceptarlo, era muy duro decidir , seguir adelante sabiendo que la muerte es segura o aceptar la propuesta y dejar de luchar, adiós libertad…

Era un caos en la casa de cora, se convirtió en hospital , en el gran salón se seguía reuniendo la junta, sobre todo hoy.

Cora estaba al pendiente, atendiendo a los heridos y cuidando de ellos, Derek regresó, como lo había prometido , su cara tuvo que ser vendada, el fuego lo alcanzó y nadie lo pudo reconocer al llegar a casa, pero estaba con ella y era lo único que le importaba.

-¿me has extrañado?- pregunto derek , no tuvo la oportunidad de verla , estaba tan ocupada yendo de un lado a otro que esta era la primera vez que la veía en todo el día

-la verdad ,no - empezó a molestarlo, lo hacia más por diversión que nada

-admitelo, soy lo mejor que te a pasado en mucho tiempo- cora sonrió, a pesar de toda esa vendas , podía imaginarlo sonriendo como siempre- cora …

Sabia que tenian que hablar de muchas cosas, pero le daba miedo lo que podía decir…

-¿quieres vivir conmigo?-el tiempo se paró, pero como siempre cora sabía zafarse de las situaciones incómodas, haciéndose la chistosa.

-pero de que hablas, tu cuarto esta al lado del mio- rio de nervios , se acomodo su cabello ahora más corto y trato de esquivar su mirada, que se clavaban como cuchillos filosos en sus ojos azules

-no , yo…- trato de explicarse mejor, agarro la mano de cora, sabía muy bien que si le decía cuanto la amaba la asustaría y ella saldría corriendo- lo que trato de decir es que… quiero empezar a vivir ahora la vida que siempre imagine, lo quiero hacer, empezar de nuevo…

Cora seguía viendo por la ventana, con sus mejillas rojas, su corazón estaba apunto de explotar.

-puedo hacerlo… solo si estas a mi lado…

Un suspiro largo que soltó inundó la habitación de alegría, a pesar de que los dos están heridos, una pequeña luz surgió, una pequeñísima esperanza de ser felices surgió de entre los escombros…

-te amo Cora Brand

-y yo a ti , Derek Coin…

-::-

La vida tiene una manera divertida de trabajar, justo cuando empezamos a creer que todo estaría bien, los sueños caen al suelo y la esperanza desaparece, el capitolio gano.

Tuvieron que renunciar a la batalla, era eso o la muerte de todos sus seres queridos. Y ahora tendrán que vivir escondidos, abajo de la tierra, harán creer a todo Panem que el distrito trece ha desaparecido y con él la rebelión.

El padre de cora fue tomado como prisionero, se despidió de ella con un abrazo que duró toda una noche y fue la primera vez que le hizo saber cuanto la amaba, después de eso desapareció …

Aquel sueño que empezó como una revolución se desvanecía en medio de la lluvia.

Su nuevo hogar estaba listo, tenían que sobrevivir, como hasta ahora lo ha hecho .En la oscuridad, mientras el ruido de las bombas que impactaban en el suelo hacían cimbrar el mundo, cora pensaba en la suerte que ha tenido, mientras en la plena oscuridad escuchaba como su hogar era destruido, como al despertar se encontraba sola, con el eterno recuerdo de su padre.

Reconoció que son tiempos difíciles, aún los son, pero tiene suerte de haber vivido, suerte de haber conocido a Derek en una noche de invierno.

Suerte al tener algo mas porque luchar, no se dejaría caer , no otra vez…

Por eso luchamos...

Por el momento en el que tienes el poder de decir que este no es el final de la historia ...


End file.
